A Slight Twist to Barbarians At The Planet
by Beloved
Summary: See title.


A Slight Twist to Barbarians At The Planet  
  
  
  
From the Lex-Tel Studios, with Lois asking Clark to be her partner there.  
  
  
  
Clark:- Lois, there's something that I have to tell you - and show you. But it has to be somewhere completely private. Can you come round to mine tonight? Please?  
  
  
  
Lois opens her mouth to say no, but Clark speaks first  
  
  
  
Clark:- Please Lois.  
  
(pause) It's about Superman.  
  
  
  
Lois hesitates for a minute  
  
  
  
Lois:- OK. I'll be round at your house at seven.  
  
  
  
Clark is about to continue, but hears a cry for help and rushes off his last few sentences, already putting one hand to his tie.  
  
  
  
Clark:- Promise me Lois. Please promise me you will come?  
  
  
  
Lois hesitates again, but after seeing Clark's pleading look, she gives in.  
  
  
  
Lois:- OK, OK! I promise!  
  
  
  
Clark:- Thanks Lois! I gotta go! See you tonight!  
  
  
  
Clark waves and rushes off, loosening his tie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark's Apartment  
  
Just before 7 o'clock  
  
Clark is just making sure that the apartment is tidy before Lois comes. After he decides it is, he just stands there, thinking about Lois, and all the things that they have been through together.   
  
Clark is smiling fondly at a memory of one of those times, when the doorbell rings.  
  
Clark looked at his watch - it is 7 o'clock exactly.  
  
  
  
Clark:- That's Lois, punctual as ever.   
  
(Mutters as goes to answer door)  
  
  
  
Lois walks in   
  
  
  
Lois:- I'm here now Clark. So, what did you want to tell me? Is Superman OK?   
  
  
  
Clark:- Superman? Oh yeah, Superman's fine.  
  
Lois, maybe you should -   
  
  
  
Clark pauses as Lois sinks onto the sofa  
  
  
  
Clark:- Sit down  
  
  
  
Lois:- This is not good is it?  
  
  
  
Clark:- It depends on how you look at it.  
  
  
  
Lois takes a deep breath  
  
  
  
Lois:- Go on then. Tell me.  
  
  
  
Clark:- I need to tell you something. But before I tell you, I need you to tell me something, and I need you to promise to answer me honestly. OK?  
  
  
  
Lois looks very puzzled, but she agrees  
  
  
  
Lois:- OK. I promise.  
  
  
  
Clark takes a deep breath  
  
  
  
Clark:- Lois, are you in love with Superman?  
  
  
  
Lois is amazed - that is not the question that she is expecting. She opens her mouth to deny it but stops after seeing the look on Clark's face.  
  
  
  
Clark:- Lois! You promised!  
  
  
  
Lois hesitates, not knowing how to phrase her answer.  
  
  
  
Lois:- I really wanted to tell him first Clark - but I am. I really think I am.  
  
  
  
Clark:- What is it about him? The celebrity status?  
  
  
  
Lois:- No! Of course not! I'm not in love with Superman the celebrity, or the Superhero, it's just him.   
  
He is kind and brave and noble, and honest and good and intelligent.  
  
He is not only strong in the fact that he can bend steel with his bare hands, but he is strong at the heart to, where it matters.  
  
  
  
Clark:- So, you would love him just the same if he were an ordinary guy?  
  
  
  
Clark waits with baited breath to hear her answer  
  
  
  
Lois:- Of course.  
  
  
  
Clark relaxes visibly  
  
  
  
Lois:- Why?  
  
  
  
Clark:- It just makes what I'm about to tell you much, much easier, that's all.  
  
  
  
Lois looks puzzled, yet intrigued.  
  
Clark pauses and takes a deep breath.  
  
  
  
Clark:- You know that you're always wondering where I run off to, and why I really had that globe of 'Superman's'? Well, now that you've answered my questions, I'm going to tell you something about me that hardly anyone else on this planet knows.  
  
  
  
He pauses again, not knowing how to phrase it, and starts to pace.   
  
Lois watches him for a minute, before saying impatiently  
  
  
  
Lois:- Just tell me Clark!  
  
  
  
Clark stops pacing, and kneels down in front of Lois  
  
  
  
Clark:- Lois, you know that you've asked me before why I've never gotten contact lenses, or why you've never seen me without my glasses on?  
  
  
  
Lois:- Yeah - is this leading somewhere?  
  
  
  
Clark:- Yes. Now this is your chance. Go on, take them off.  
  
  
  
Lois:- Clark!  
  
  
  
Clark:- Lois! I'm talking about my glasses!  
  
  
  
Lois:- Oh. Why?  
  
  
  
Clark:- Lois, just do it, and maybe then you'll understand  
  
  
  
Lois looks puzzled, but takes his glasses off as Clark pulls his hair back off his face. Lois gasps. Clark nods and stands  
  
  
  
Clark:- Yes Lois. That is why I was always - am always running off.   
  
And why I had "Superman's" globe.  
  
Finally it is also why I asked you if you were in love with Superman because........  
  
  
  
Clark spins into the suit   
  
  
  
Clark:- I am Superman.  
  
And I have been in love with you from the moment we met in Perry's office.  
  
  
  
He kneels in front of her, his love for her clear in his face  
  
  
  
Clark:- You had to have known   
  
(Referring to the fact that he was in love with her - not that he was Superman)  
  
  
  
Clark looks at the amazed expression on Lois' face  
  
  
  
Clark:- Yes Lois, I am Superman.  
  
And I love you to.  
  
  
  
Lois just sits there, her mouth wide open, while Clark stands before her expectantly  
  
.............................  
  



End file.
